Children enjoy playing with toys for a variety of reasons. In general, children enjoy playing with toys because they can use their imagination to create make-believe scenarios in which they cannot participate in real life. Children also can enjoy the challenges involved with learning how to operate new toys and discovering how these toys work. Therefore, a child may be more inclined to play with toys that can be adaptable or can perform a variety of different play experiences that can energize the child's imagination. Furthermore, a toy capable of such variety can attract the initial interest of a child and may keep a child's attention longer.